Renewable energy sources are of increasing importance. They are a means of reducing dependence on imported oil and provide a substitute for fossil fuels. Also, renewable resources can provide for basic chemical constituents to be used in other industries, such as chemical monomers for the making of plastics. Biomass is a renewable resource that can provide some of the needs for sources of chemicals and fuels.
Biomass includes, but is not limited to, lignin, plant parts, fruits, vegetables, plant processing waste, wood chips, chaff, grain, grasses, corn, corn husks, weeds, aquatic plants, hay, paper, paper products, recycled paper and paper products, and any cellulose containing biological material or material of biological origin. The economics depend on the ability to produce large amounts of biomass on marginal land, or in a water environment where there are few or no other significantly competing economic uses of that land or water environment. The economics can also depend on the disposal of biomass that would normally be placed in a landfill.
The growing, harvesting and processing of biomass in a water environment provides a space where there is plenty of sunlight and nutrients while not detracting from more productive alternate uses. Biomass is also generated in many everyday processes as a waste product, such as waste material from crops. In addition, biomass contributes to the removal of carbon dioxide from the atmosphere as the biomass grows. The use of biomass can be one process for recycling atmospheric carbon while producing fuels and chemical precursors. Biomass when heated in an environment with low or no oxygen will generate a liquid product known as pyrolysis oil.
It is difficult and uneconomical to use pyrolysis oil directly, but new and improved processes can make fuels that work with engines that are currently distributed around the world without requiring upgrades to those engines.